


Free to Be You and Me

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Soft Husbands, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Dean and Cas being soft, adorkable husbands the morning after their wedding.





	Free to Be You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeaRauko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/gifts).



> Written for a prompt: Dean + Cas, a kiss in relief. Story inspired by [this gifset](https://katteens.tumblr.com/post/144097290149).

It’s just after four in the morning when they make it to the honeymoon suite, happily drunk and leaning on one another as Cas fumbles with the keycard. Dean wastes no time in pulling Cas down on the couch, and Cas wastes no time complaining, and on any other occasion, they wouldn’t have fallen asleep any time soon. Tonight, however, they only get as far as Dean tugging off Cas’s tie and Cas managing to undo about half the buttons on Dean’s dress shirt before they’re fast asleep, worn out from the day’s festivities.

The next morning, Cas wakes up with his head on Dean’s chest. He sits up with a low groan, head throbbing slightly and back sore from a night spent on a hotel sofa.

Next to him, Dean stirs. He lets out a soft grunt and rubs his eyes; when his gaze eventually settles on Cas, he breaks into a sleepy grin. “Hey.”

Cas smiles back. “Hey.”

“Had a hell of a dream.”

“What about?”

“You and me,” says Dean, gesturing between the two of them, grin widening, “we got hitched.”

Cas quirks a brow. “Really.”

“Yep.”

“How odd.” Cas shifts so that he’s hovering over Dean, propped up on elbows that rest on either side of the other man’s head. “I had the same dream.”

“Huh.” Dean raises his left hand to cup Cas’s cheek, eyes widening in mock surprise at the gold band that glints in the morning light. “Well, would you look at that.”

Cas turns to press a kiss into Dean’s palm before drawing back slightly to regard the wedding ring. He frowns thoughtfully and considers his own left hand, letting out a soft gasp at the identical band. “Interesting.”

“Looks like it wasn’t a dream.”

“Apparently not.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm.”

They stare at each other for a beat before cracking at the same time, dissolving into quiet, giddy laughter. Cas leans down and kisses the corner of Dean’s mouth. “I’m glad it wasn’t a dream,” he murmurs.

Dean lets out a quiet hum of agreement and pulls Cas in for another kiss. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Free to Be You and Me](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/185728090097/can-i-please-have-destiel-and-23)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
